Only Time Will Tell
by Yoshito
Summary: All about Puck, and the years following graduation.
1. Epilogue  Waiting is Such a Bitch

"It was a clear black night. A clear white moon."

"Warren G was on the streets trying to consume."

"Some Skirts for the 'eve, so I can get some funk…"

Regulators, probably the 8th time I have hear this song in the 9 hours I have been sitting here waiting for a MAC flight. What use was it for us to get back 2 weeks early if I am going to spend the whole damn thing waiting her for a flight home? I mean really? You can't tell me that there hasn't been a flight heading to San Francisco in the last 9 hours that wasn't full. Not THAT many people live in central California, especially not on my boat, the only one back right now.

I guess I am getting ahead of myself, you have no clue who I am, so let me fix that. Chief Petty Officer Puckerman. Yes, Chief, like Halo but without the badass armor, guns, and aliens to fight. Anyway, I am 20, did the "Join the Military Right Out of School" thing. Most people think I did it for the money, and they would be right. 50K for school isn't bad at all, but mostly I did it because I have a family to take care of. For someone fresh out of high school that marries early, against the wishes of his family, and has a son before he is 20, there aren't many other options.

It hasn't been all bad, or hell even that hard. I joined up at 18, had some college credits so I went in with a rank. For those that don't know, that can be a huge thing. Rank means that you have authority. Now in basic this doesn't mean as much as it does later. But it did mean I was squad commander after the first week. I was already in charge of 30 other people and I hadn't even been there a month. Talk about ego boost. By the time basic was over, I was already E3. Tech and A schools were a breeze, both in terms of rank, profitable. By the time I actually went on my first tour, I was Petty Officer 2nd class. Before my second ship out, my previous CO (Commanding Officer for non-military people) had retired, and I was promoted to Petty Officer 1st class and put in charge of my station and its personnel.

As for what I actually do. Well to put it in laymen's terms, I listen to the ocean and make sure we don't hit anything and nothing hits us. I am a Sonar Technician. I run a series of machines that guide us through the water safely as well as analyze any sounds that the sonar picks up to determine if it's a whale, dolphin, surface ship or another sub trying to kill us.

Tours for submariners are not that hard, did I mention that I am in the sub fleet? Well, I guess I have now, so, yeah, I am in the sub fleet. Nuclear Missile Sub, Boomers as we call them, the USS Ohio. Now, as you have probably guessed, not a whole lot of people wanna go underwater for months at a time, with no sunshine, fresh air or contact. The best part about this situation is that we are only gone for about 3 months at a time. This is very handy if you have a family, you can see them a lot more.

So, right now that's what I am waiting to do, I am sitting here, listening to the same damn songs over and over again on my Ipod while I wait for a flight home. Home to my wife and son.


	2. The Start of it All

April 18, 2002

"I can't believe I am going to do this"

I'm sitting there in the passenger seat of my friend Dave's car, just thinking out loud as I play with the ring dangling on the chain I wear. A single diamond sends rainbows about the car when the light catches it just right. My hands are sweaty and shaking as I think about tonight… about the most important thing I am going to go to do in my 18 years on earth.

"Puck, you have been talking about this for months, if you don't ask her, I'm going to for you, just so you will shut the hell up about it."

I glare at him, if I was Super Man, he would have been burned to crisp with laser eyes.

He is a big guy, bigger than me, and I am a big guy. At six feet and two twenty, I am still dwarfed by Dave, which is probably the only reason I take his bullshit. Trying to stuff over three hundred fifty pounds stretched across six and a half feet of man into a little Honda Civic is almost considered to be cruel and unusual punishment, or the best impression of a pretzel you can legally do without salt, so I will forgive him this one transgression.

"Oh really?" Still trying to stare holes into him, "wow! Here, you take the ring, I'll wait in the limo, just come out and tell me what she says. You ass." I know he is trying to snap me out of my own little world so I can't help but smirk as I punch him in the shoulder. He flinches and hisses, guess I hit him harder than I thought.

"Hey! You dick!" Now he glares at me, rubbing where I just hit him, "you are making me nervous sitting there messing that thing. If she wasn't going to say yes, she wouldn't have given it to you to give to her when you were ready."

I glance down at the little ring in my hand.

I can remember the day she handed it to me. It was at her Grandmother's house. The first time I had met the rest of the family. I was sitting on this antique couch that I was pretty sure was going to crash to the ground the second I moved, Brandy (that's the name of my hopefully soon to be fiancé, in case you were having trouble following) and the rest of the women in her family were in her Grandmother's room talking, which left me with the her uncles and cousins. Thankfully I played football with the cousins and was their Senior Mentor…so I had people to actually talk to without feeling like I was being grilled.

When she came back into the living room she had this little box in her hand. She looked like she had been crying, eyes were all red. She handed me the box and told me to open it. Inside was the ring; a single diamond in an oval setting with a Celtic knot surrounding it. The ring itself was white gold. It had an engraving in the inset, "My Heart, Life and Soul".

I must have had a dumfounded look on my face because her Aunt started talking. She told me that this was their Great Grandmother's wedding ring. That it was given to the oldest woman in the family that was not already married and they were to give it to the man that they wished to marry so that he may present it back to her when he was ready to make her his wife.

I guess the question to ask here is, are you ever really ready to do that?

"Yeah, I guess you are right." I whisper absently, eyes still locked on the glimmer of the diamond.

I open the passenger door. It's prom night, and of course, we are late, so the tux shop is packed. As if I needed more stress. Brandy and I have been friends for years, but only dating for a little over a year. And even that hasn't been straight. So, despite Dave's confidence, no I am not so sure.

I can usually handle nerves, I mean I'm Puck; class stud, football star, and rock wizard. I have played Metallica and Megadeth in front of packed theaters, and scored game winning touchdowns in championships. Nothing can faze me. But this, this is different. It's for life, and it scares the shit out of me.

I have been in love with Brandy since I laid eyes on her, well, I guess I should say since I saw her tits bounce by my desk during my Econ class my sophomore year, but in my defense, that was probably the only 30 seconds I was awake during that class all year.

It took over a year of being in the friend zone, practically begging for it before she even let me take her on a date. Now I stand here, hours away from saying 5 words I never thought I would ask her….."_Brandy, will you marry me_?"

Because we were late…stupid David…. the line is extremely long. People who know me would describe me as impatient. I prefer to say that patience is a virtue. Not one I believe in but one none the less. I stand there, tapping my foot, for the entire 30 minute wait.

"Hey Mike, got me all taken care of?" I ask anxiously.

Mike runs La Palma Tux shop. I have been getting my tuxedos here for a long time for shows (remember the thing about me playing rock? Think Angus Young from AC/DC, you will get the picture) and school dances for the last 4 years. Hell, I think the whole male senior class comes here for school dances. At least it seems like it on pick up days. It's a small place, but no one has better prices, and trust me; I have looked.

"Kinda….."I can tell by his face that this is not good news. He looks like I'm going to hit him or something.

"What do you mean kinda Mike? Today is not really a great day for jokes."

"I mean we have everything but the hat. It never came in."

I feel sick; everything has to be perfect tonight, no mistakes, no issues, no missing fucking hats! Taking a deep breath, I try to fight back the urge to throw a temper tantrum like a 4 year old; it's a little harder than I thought. I think Mike can read my face, or I look like a tomato, as I see him run to the back of the shop. He comes back out holding a Bowler Hat that at least matches the color I am wearing.

"Will this work?" Mike asks, with what I can only explain as the puppy dog look.

I am not amused. "Do I have a choice?"

"Ummm, no hat?"

I smirk, "Funny…" as I snatch the hat out of his hand. "I guess it will have to. Sorry Mike, I'm just a little uptight today."

"That's an understatement, last time I saw anyone this nervous it was a Chihuahua that had to pee." Dave starts to shake and spin in a circle to illustrate how ridiculous I look.

"Am I really that ba…?" I can't even finish before I stop myself, I can see the answer in the subtle way they both cross their arms and look at me like I just said the sky was neon green.

"Yes…yes you are." They answer in unison. Nothing like being told you need to calm the fuck down in stereo.

"Ok. Then while I still have some pride left, how much do I owe ya Mike?"

"Are you really going to pop the question tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's on me, especially since you have to wear that hideous thing." Gesturing towards the Bowler.

"On second thought, I think I will leave the hat…." I laugh and throw it on the back counter.

Leaving the shop I check my watch. T minus 5 hours.

"I should have kept the hat." Staring at myself in the mirror, checking for the twentieth time that everything looks ok, I notice that I my hands are shaking, and I am suddenly thankful for my parents being ok with me drinking as long as I am in the house I reach for the beer I have been drinking to calm my nerves down as I go over my check list one more time.

Ring: Check

Complete loss of mind: Check

Looks like I am all good to go. Walking to the fridge for another beer I hear the phone ring.

"Puck! Phone!"

"Got it Mom!"

"Herro?" I mockingly clip into the receiver

"Puck, its Stacie, glad I caught you. She knows." Stacie is breathing so hard I can barely hear her, if it wasn't for the fact that I know he is picking up Stacie's corsage, I would have thought Dave was over there.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tonight, Brandy knows you are going to ask her."

"Wha? No! She isn't supposed to know, how did she…who fucking told her?"

"I don't know but she just called me crying."

"Crying? Why was she crying? Was she happy about it? Did she not want me to? Did she say she would say no?" The room starts to go dark as I get tunnel vision; I grab a dining room chair to keep from falling, trying to catch my breath.

"Calm down, she was happy, but you wanted it to be a surprise. I thought you should know ahead of time. Are you just going to ask now?"

"Umm, I don't know. Give me second." Letting my head fall to the table I let out a moan. I knew something else would have to go wrong today. Then it hits me and I can feel the devilish smile spread across my face. Brandy will either love me forever for this, or kick me in the balls and since I am very attached to my balls, I hope it's the first option.

"I have an idea, but I need your help."

"What do you need?"

-

You know the saying time flies when you are having fun? Well it does the same damn thing when you don't have enough of it to do everything you needed to do. I just finish getting into my suit when I hear a car horn.

"It can't be time already." Checking the clock, yes, yes it is time already. "Shit!"

I run into the bathroom really quick, finish doing my hair, thankfully I keep it short, brush my teeth and run out the door. I actually make it to the limo door before my mother realizes that I am leaving and yells for us all to get out for pictures.

"Dammit, so close."

We all line up on the lawn, I have to admit, for as vain and hammish (is that a word?..well it is now…) as I am, I hate having my picture taken. However, as this is the last dance I will ever go through, I put on my fake grin and take the time to pose; mind you Dave and I are behind the ladies posing like super heroes and wrestlers.

With the pictures finally done we get underway. I don't know if you have ever been in a limo, but they are not as big as people claim them to be. There is no leg room to be had, that might be because of the very large men in the car, but still, it's cramped. I have Brandy sitting on my lap, her huge dress all over the damn place.

"Babe, go sit on Dave's leg, you are making me way too warm."

Dave just guffaws at me with a terrified look on his face. He had a crush on Brandy a couple of years ago and I don't think he ever really got over it.

"Fine, you don't want me to sit with you, then I won't." She tries to look irritated, but fails horribly as she enjoys teasing Dave.

"Thank god," I stretch out a little once she moves, " did you really have to find the biggest fucking dress they had on the rack?"

"It was the best looking thing they had, and the most expensive. Since it was your money, I thought I would treat myself." She is staring at me, waiting for me to follow up with a stupid comment so she can go off. I have set the trigger… to pull it, or not to pull it?

We both know what I am going to choose.

"Right, my money, and my money would have preferred a smaller goddamn dress."

"And I would have preferred someone who wasn't an asshole for a date." She turns away from me and puts on that classic "fuck-you, I'm-done-talking" look. I smirk and glance over at Stacie, she half smiles and winks.

Tonight is going to be a good night I think as I turn and start talking to some of the other people we are sharing the limo with.

A VERY good night.

It's about 8:30 P.M. when we arrive at the HiltonLima. The "Elegant" site of our Prom. Dinner consisted of me ignoring Brandy, hitting on the waitress, and making her pay. Needless to say, I am glad Brandy didn't have sharp objects or a gun my ass would have been dead.

Now at the dance, as file out of the limo Brandy pushes by me and goes to talk to one of her friends already waiting to get it. Dave grabs me by the shoulder and holds me until the others walk by to the end of the line.

"Puck…. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" It's in the hushed yelling tone; you know the one your parents get when you REALLY piss them off in a store when you are young.

At this point I crack and can't help but laugh. This only further pisses Dave off.

"I'm very glad you think this is funny. I swear if you ruin her night I will hurt you Puck, and not in the joking way that we usually mess with, I will make you bleed. This is her senior prom, it's like a pre wedding for a girl."

"I know, I know. I take It you did not talk to Stacie before you guys headed over."

"No, why?"

I can tell at this point that he is confused. This is personally my favorite way to have Dave as it reminds me of a confused dog. But as much as I like it, I can't keep him this way as I fear his brain might explode.

"Stacie called me, Brandy knows I am going to propose to her. So, I am having a little fun with it."

"This isn't fun dude, its mean, you need to stop and be the guy she knows."

"No worries Dave, she will be happy by the end of the night. I promise. If not, Ill let you hurt me without me fighting back. Deal?" I hold out my hand to shake on it. I can only hope he takes it, since he is one person that I don't want to test in an actual fight.

"Deal."

He takes my hand, damn near crushing it in his massive paw. Looking over my shoulder I see that the girls are near the front of the check in line so we rush to catch up. I can feel the anger radiating off of Brandy when I put my arm around her.

By the time we check in, move to the line to get our pictures taken, then sign the big year book, you know all the normal prom stuff. It's another hour before we make it into the actual dance floor and find a table. As soon as I set my drink down and pull out my chair my ex Quinn comes slinking over asking if I would like to dance.

Quinn is pretty much the exact opposite of Brandy. Short; Light hair; small breasts; amazing ass; and a little on the prissy side. Brandy, on the other hand is tall, almost 5'11", very slender, with the biggest, most perfect breasts you have ever seen. Triple D's boys and girls, not for the fucking faint of heart. But has no ass to speak of, I'm pretty sure is concave.

Now Quinn coming over presents me with an interesting conundrum. Brandy HATES Quinn. Not dislikes, not gets annoyed by, but would throw her physically under a lawnmower if she could kinda - hate. So my choices at this point are to talk to Quinn, take the dance, and run the risk of being actually flayed by Brandy when the song is over. Or I can ignore Quinn, and hurt her feelings.

Now, for most guys this wouldn't be a thought, you ignore her, but for me, no - I can't do that. This is too golden of an opportunity. Besides, I still have a thing for Quinn; I'm not over her… Don't Judge me, I have reasons, very _memorable _reasons.

I take the dance.

As I take Quinn's hand and head to the dance floor I glance over my shoulder and see Brandy shake her head, get up and storm out. Perfect.

After a couple of dances with Quinn I go on a search for Brandy. On my way out the door I run into Stacie. "She is out by the pool. I think you may have gone a little over board with this. Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"Nope, but when do I? Just keep an eye out for me ok?"

As I am walking away I can only hope that she isn't right, that I haven't gone overboard.

As I was told, Brandy is sitting in a lounge chair next to the pool, that ridiculous dress spilling out around her. I stop and stare at her. Since the day I met her I have done this, just stared at her, as much as I could get away with without her catching me. Her face reminds me of one of those Chinese porcelain dolls. Like a master artist spent years on every detail of her. High cheekbones that gave her little dimples when she smiles, that always seemed to have blush on them, even though I know she doesn't really wear much makeup. Raven dark hair framing that face, long, spilling in waves down her back. I love that hair, the feel of it in my hands when I have her head on my shoulder. The thought of her in my arms, her body pressed against me has my mind racing, thinking of all the things her mouth is capable of. The feel over her lips, tongue and teeth on my lips. Her nipples hardening under my fingers.

I have to shake my head to snap myself out of it. But, the thoughts do confirm one thing for me. I am doing the right thing. This is who I want.

I put my best cocky smile on and stroll over. When she sees me I can tell that she has been crying. Her mascara is running down her face and she has red, puffy eyes. She looks amazing. She always looks amazing to me. As soon as I sit next to her she slides over and turns her back to me. I put my hand on her shoulder to try and turn her, she just shrugs me off. "Oh shit" is the only thing that goes through my head. I took it too far.

I stand up and move in front of her. She keeps avoiding my eyes. Finally I get annoyed and put my hand under her chin to raise her face so I can look into her eyes. "Babe, I'm sorry. I've been a total dick today."

"Fucking right you have. What the fuck is wrong with you today? Why did you choose to ruin tonight? It's our last fucking dance you asshole! We don't get this back and you had to do this! You had to be a complete and utter cock sucker; I fucking hate you right now! Get the fuck away from me!"

The words knife into my stomach like bullets. In the 3 years I have known her; I have never heard her talk like this. I didn't realize I had let it get this out of hand. Trying to salvage something I drop to my knees in front of her.

"Brandy. You are right. I have been a complete prick. I wouldn't be surprised if you don't speak to me after tonight and you would be well within your rights, but we did spend a lot of money to be here. Let's at least have one dance. Just you and I. If you don't want to talk to me past that I will call someone to take you pick you up. Please, just one dance. Please?"

"Fuck you."

"Babe, please. I'll beg if I have to. Seriously. I will stay here and beg you for one little dance."

I stay that way, on my knees, with the biggest puppy dog eyes I can muster.

"Fine!" she finally replies, in a very cold and dangerous tone. "But when it's over, I am leaving."

Not wanting to risk a change of her mind, I grab her hand and lead her back to the party. As we get to the door way our song, "I Swear" by All4One, comes on. She looks at me and I can feel the pain rush over her face. Knowing the night I have put her through I just squeeze her hand and lead on. I walk to the center of the dance floor and turn to face her. Pulling her to me, I put my hand on her hip and the other I entangle with hers. She leans her head in and puts it on my chest and my hear t jumps. Its like the first time she kissed me. The butterflies and all; not that I would ever admit to getting butterflies, I have a reputation to up keep after all. I can't help but smile. I put my cheek on her head and start singing. This is the first song, actually the only song, I ever sang to her. It was the song that finally made her say yes to date me. When she hears me start to sing she leans back and looks up at me. Her eyes are shimmering, red and swollen….. It almost crushes me to know that I caused those tears, knowing that they are tears of pain. I can't hold back anymore.

I step back from her. The look of shock on her face is horrific. It only gets worse as I reach up to my neck and take off the chain that I have worn the ring on since her family gave it to me. I up end it and slide the ring off into my hand. She starts crying.

"Really? Here? Tonight? You choose tonight to break up with me? On our PROM NIGHT! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" That last part is a shrill screech. Everyone stops to look at us, they have us surrounded in a big circle like you see on the playground in grade school when there is going to be a fight. I look over at Stacie and nod. She leans over and says something to the DJ and the music stops.

"Brandy…I love you. I have for 3 years. You have been the only thing I think of when I go to sleep and the first thing I think of in the morning since the day I laid eyes on you. You have been my world, moon, stars and my soul. My driving force and conscience. Baby, I am not breaking up with you. " At this point I drop to my knee. I see the flash of recognition as she realizes what is going on. She starts sobbing even harder. I am shaking so bad I am not sure that my leg will hold me up. I start to choke up as the emotion of this gets to me. "I would never break up with you. I am asking you to be with me forever. As my wife. Will you give me that honor? The honor of being your husband? Will you marry me?"

She starts to sway and I go to catch her when I see Dave run up behind her and steady her. I can't stay down much longer or I won't be able to move so I stand up and take her hand. "Brandy? Is that a yes?"

She half sobs half cries. "Yes!" I slip the ring on her finger as I lose it. I can feel the warm, salty liquid running down my cheeks as I start to cry. I step to her and frame her face with my hands. As many times as I have thought about this, planned it out, I can't help but still be shocked that I am looking at my soon to be wife. The love of my dreams. I kiss her as the music starts back up. I can hear the congratulations and feel the slaps on my back but none of it registers.

For those few minutes, it's just her and I, and the rest of the universe revolves around us and nothing else matters.

Life is perfect.


End file.
